


A Twitch of the Whiskers

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actual Disney Princess Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drautos - Freeform, Gen, Gladio - Freeform, Ignis - Freeform, Minor roles by:, Noctis gives people heart attacks, libertus, prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Where there's an actual big cat, a coeurl, loose in the Citadel, and this is a smaller problem than expected with Prince Noctis there....Can he keep it?





	A Twitch of the Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> I keep watching these videos where people are hanging about with fully grown lions. This came from that.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://luxroyalty.tumblr.com) \- there's some ficlets on it that aren't on here. You can always talk to me, too :)

“Noctis.” Ignis spoke to him through his phone, “one of the animals the Kingsglaive keeps for reasons unbenounced to me, has escaped. Stay where you are and don’t leave the room - it’s a coeurl.”

Ignis hung up before he could say anything.

Noctis carefully looked near, but not at, the animal crouched on the floor. It had it’s lips drawn back, and was growling softly at him.

It was also nearer to the door than he was.

“Well, this sucks.” He quietly said, “this is the personal record for the most unlucky I’ve ever been. Stuck in a small room with a fully grown coeurl. You’re a type of cat, aren't you? If I treat you like a cat, will you attack me?”

The coeurl yawed, showing large pointed teeth. It’s whiskers crackled a little.

“A large, deadly, cat. Soft voice, calm voice - does this even work on coeurl?” Noctis sighed, sagging against the wall a little more. “And my phone is about dead, and it’ll die if I call anyone.” He watched as the coeurl’s ears twitched.

It chirped at him, tail pointed at an angle. It tilted his head and it chirped again.

“I have no idea what you’re doing,” Noctis said, “but it doesn’t sound angry, so keep at it.”

It huffed at him - and he squinted at it. He thought about it for a second, then he leaned forwards a little and huffed back at it.

It lay down with a thump. It’s ears were pointing straight up, and it’s whiskers moved a little. It huffed - chuffed, that was the word - at him again, then started to crawl on it’s belly towards him.

There was no way away from it, and Noctis watched it’s whiskers waving at him. He sighed, and made himself relax - as much as he could anyway. He didn’t want to startle it.

It was so large - the coeurl was bigger than he was, and he knew that standing up it’s shoulders were as high as his _head._ It looked massive, even as it was crawling on the floor towards him, and Noctis made the chuffing noise again, trying to appear friendly to it.

Then the coeurl was close enough to touch. It sniffed at his leg, ears forward.

It rubbed it’s head on Noctis’ leg, hard. Noctis frowned at it. He’d never been so confused in his life. Without thinking, he reached forward and pet the thick fur on it’s neck.

He shut his eyes and kept petting it. If this was how he died - what a way to go.

It chirped at him, rolling over onto it’s back and it’s whiskers curled around Noctis’ arms. His hands clenched in the rough fur, the head of the coeurl heavy on his thighs.

Yeah, he didn’t have any idea what was happening.

It snuggled into him again, before rolling off him and sitting up. Noctis could hear it’s whiskers crackling. He felt the electricity in the air. The whiskers were close enough to touch.

Noctis squinted at them. There was nothing stopping him from reaching out and grabbing them - so he did. They felt almost like a tail, and he could feel the crackle of electricity burning his hand.

The static made his hair stand up on end.

Lightning shot through the air, and Noctis gasped. His magic went to his skin, and his hands trembled.

He didn’t die.

Lightning was crackling all over his hands, but it was his now. He looked at the coeurl and it chirped at him.

“Was that you being _friendly?”_ He asked it. It rubbed it’s head on his hands, and licked them.

Noctis frowned at it, and let the electricity crackle harder, until it escaped his hands and hit the coeurl. The animal got up gently batted his legs. It chirped loudly at him several times, until it dropped back down to the floor, rubbing it’s head on him.

He reached out and stroked it’s neck with both hands. His magic hummed inside of him, and he just stared at the coeurl. Noctis could almost feel it - and now he _knew_ it. Her.

“You’re causing a lot of problems.” He accused her. She chuffed at him, happy to have his attention on her.

She started licking his hands again, trying to groom him.

Noctis looked up at the muffled sound of talking outside of the door. He thought it was one of the Kingsglaives - Ulric?

The door was pushed open, and Noctis’ eyes met Ulric’s.

“What the fuck?” The Glaive said. The Glaive next to him took a step forwards, pointing his weapon at the coeurl.

“She’s fine.” Noctis said.

“There’s a coeurl. On your lap.” Ulric squinted at him, “and it’s _fine?”_

“It’s fine,” Noctis repeated. “She needs to go back to the Kingsglaive outer training grounds, doesn’t she?”

The other Glaive that he didn’t know the name of, nodded. “Yeah - uh, yes, your Highness.”

Noctis pushed her off his lap, and the Glaives jumped back, hissing in shook. She looked at them, interested. Noctis shook his head at her.

“No.” He ordered her to stop and she looked at him, ignoring the Glaives ready to spring into action. He stood, and she took a step closer, butting his shoulder with her head.

Ulric put his hand to his ear. “Sir, we found the coeurl. It’s with the Prince.” There was a pause, “No, I mean it was laying on the Prince, purring.”

“Where are we going?” Noctis asked the other glaive. “Sir…?”

“Libertus Ostium. We’ve got a van for it in the carpark, your Highness.”

Noctis nodded, walking towards the doorway, coeurl happily following behind him in his footsteps. The Glaives quickly backed away.

“Is this really happening?” Ostium whispered.

“It’s following the Prince,” Ulric said into the earpiece. “No, really.”

Noctis knew the way to the carpark very well, and he walked there through empty hallways, coeurl padding along beside him. They only took the stairs, the Glaives not wanting to be trapped in a lift with a coeurl. Noctis knew she was completely safe now, he could _understand_ her, but he didn’t blame them for not believing him.

The doors to the carpark were wide open, and he could see the Glaives inside there staring at him in utter shock. He could see at least two of them clutching their weapons close to themselves.

Noctis rested a hand on the coeurl’s neck, and it chuffed happily at him.

As they walked in, the Glaives left a large space around them, Ulric jogging over to Drautos.

“I was telling the truth, sir.” He said.

Drautos slowly blinked. “I can see.”

The cage in the van was large enough for the coeurl, insulated with something to stop her from shocking anyone to death. Noctis pointed to it, and she hopped inside it quickly, sniffing around it. Her whiskers wriggled happily. He clicked the lock shut, and even thought she could still see him, she whined lowly. She knew he was going away.

“Done,” Noctis turned to Drautos. He was shaking his head as he looked at his Prince.

“Take it back outside Insomnia and release it.” Drautos ordered, frowning. “I don’t want it in Insomnia longer than it has to be.”

In the background, she was whining loudly, unhappy to be away from Noctis. Noctis turned to pet her as much as he could through the bars of the cage.

“Be good.” He told her, and she rolled on her back, still whining.

Drautos shook his head again, as the van’s engine started. “The King wants to see you,” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Coeurl!” Gladio yelled.

They weren’t told of any coeurl living nearby, and this one, an older female coeurl was absolutely massive. Her whiskers twitched, but didn’t crackle.

“Hey!” Noctis ran to her, weapon not out, and Gladio tried to grab the Prince as he ran past him.

“Noct?” Ignis called, running to them as fast as he can. His eyes were wide in panic as he watched the Prince quickly approached a dangerous animal.

Then Noctis was close enough to get hit, weapon _still_ not out. Prompto yelped.

“Noct - what - no!”

Noctis lunged, jumping onto the coeurl. They all stared, terrified, running to help him - but the coeurl’s whiskers didn’t spark. And it just lay on the ground, Noctis top of it.

“I’m so happy to see you again!” Noctis said to it. “You’re even bigger, and you’ve had cubs.” It chirped, rubbing it’s head on Noctis.

“...Is that the same coeurl I’ve heard about?” Gladio asked, deadpan. He trotted to a halt, just outside of the range of the coeurl’s teeth and claws.

She licked Noctis’ cheek.

“Yeah,” he scratched behind her eyes, “isn’t she the best?”


End file.
